degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/AHS: Native- Episode 1: Welcome to the Bog
(Ari is holding a clipboard and walking through a factory speedily) ''' '''1985 Worker: Mr. Planter, what do we do with the nuclear sewage? Ari: I told you, dump it in the woods. Worker: The government advised us not to do so, sir. Ari: Advised or demanded? Worker: …Advised. Ari: Exactly. Now get out of my hair and just dump the damn sewage! Worker: Y-yes sir… (Trucks are seen heading out and dumping neon green glowing waste into a small lake) '(A white van is seen driving down a deserted bumpy road) ' '1993 ' Jo: Wow, this place isn’t even on the GPS. Susanne: Not on the map either. Damian: Well what do you expect? It’s not like they’re going to dump nuclear waste anywhere people will be around. (Susanne slaps Jake’s arm) Susanne: Kid, you’ve barely said three sentences this whole trip. What’s up? Jake: Just observing. Isn’t that what interns do? Damian: We’re not like your normal scientists, Jake. Well, maybe Jo is. Jo: Let’s just say I’m much more orthodox than these other two. Jake: How so? Susanne: I suggested we come out here to escape my sleazeball husband. Saw him fucking some other bitch and slashed her tires. Damian: I fucked Macklemore at one of his concerts before he became famous. Jo: And I wrote the people who live in the apartment next to mine a letter asking them nicely to turn down the music when they have parties. Susanne: See what we mean? Jake: Yeah. Jo: Listen, if we’re going to be living in the swampland for two months, we might as well all be comfortable with each other. Damian: The three of us have worked together for years now, but we don’t even know your last name. Jake: It’s Jenner. But I’m not related to the Kardashians. Susanne: Thank god. Jo, can you speed the fuck up? There’s not even any traffic lights or speed limit signs, you can go above 35. Jo: I’ll go to 45, but no faster. (Jo speeds up and almost instantaneously, a human-like creature runs in front of their van, so Jo swerves, landing the truck in a ditch) Jo: Oh my gosh, is everyone okay? Damian: Almost shit myself, but other than that, yes. Susanne: What the fuck was that thing?! Jake: It looked like a human running on all fours! Jo: You guys are crazy. It was like a deer or something. Jake: Guys, get out. I smell gas! (They all rush out and Jake looks under the van, seeing gas dripping everywhere) Jake: Get back, it’s leaking bad. Damian: Isn’t that fucking great! How are we supposed to find our cottage now? Jo: Walking? Damian: Oh hell no. (A girl steps out of the woods and looks shocked) Ash: Wow, you guys must be lost. No one is ever in these parts. Jo: Hello, we’re researchers in the area to research the effects of nuclear testing and dumpage in the area. Ash: Fancy. I’m Ash. I’m a researcher too. A paranormal one, that is. (Jo starts laughing) Jo: Sorry, it’s just-those actually exist? Ash: They actually do, Princess. Susanne: What kind of paranormal stuff is in the area? Ash: That’s what I’m trying to figure out. The only people to ever inhabit this area were Indians and people say they did a bunch of crazy ass rituals here which released insidious entities all over the area. Damian: Oh, how fucking great. Jo: That lore isn’t real, Damian. Ash: Maybe you think so. I’ve caught a lot of footage already. I think I’ve found proof of a vortex in the area. Jake; Vortex? Ash: I don’t have the time to explain this stuff to you people. Where are you headed? I know the area pretty well, I could lead you to it. Susanne: Spinder Cottage? Ash: That’s a good 6 miles from here. (A cop car pulls up by them) Catie: Is everyone here okay? Ash: Oh look, the authorities are here. We’re all safe now! Catie: Ash, I’m not speaking to you. What the hell are you kids doing here? This area has a population of under 15. Jo: We’re here for research. We were on our way to the cottage we rented. Catie: Oh, I talked to your realtor the other day when she was fixing it up. Why don’t I give you a lift there. I can get your car towed as well. Jo: Thank you so much. Catie: Hop in. (Jake turns back to Ash) Jake: Why don’t you stop by the cottage later on? If you’re not busy… (Ash blushes and nods) Ash: If I’m not busy… (Damian rolls his eyes as he and Susanne squeeze into the backseat with Jo) Susanne: This sure isn’t my first time in the back of a cop car. (Damian gives her a fist pump and they laugh as Jo looks uncomfortable) Catie: Let’s get you guys to your new home. (She starts the car and drives off as Ash watches) '(They pull up the long driveway to their run down cottage and see an Indian man sitting outside of it) ' Damian: What the fuck? Jake: Um hi? Who are you? Cam: My name is Cam Sun. I live in these woods for 57 years. Susanne: You sure look that way… (Jo nudges her) Jo: What are you doing here? Cam: I do ritual to bless house. Many evil spirit in these woods. Protection is needed. Susanne: Everyone in this town belong in the Addams family? Catie: Why don’t you head home, Cam. Your fire is smoking out the whole woods. Cam: Watch out for woods. Woods carry many bad creatures. (Cam hobbles home as the four scientists watch him) Katie: WELCOME! (They all four jump as Katie enthusiastically runs out of the house) Katie: So glad you made it here safe! This is the Bog. Damian: We crashed our damn van! Katie: Oh no, how awful. If you look inside, you’ll see I left some welcoming gifts. I’m sure you’ll love it here. Jake: Oh, I’m sure. (Jake sarcastically rolls his eyes and steps inside) Katie: Everyone, step in and take a look! (They walk in and see it looks disgusting) Susanne: What the fuck, this is nasty! (They turn around and see Katie has disappeared) Damian: Dumb bitch. '(Katie is seen sprinting down the driveway to the main road) ' Katie: $50 for a taxi ride? I don’t care, just come here and get me out of here. I’m gonna catch malaria or something! (She sets her bag down and waits, sighing) '(Cam is stepping on the ashes of a fire and steps inside. Ash is seen watching him from the woods) ' Ash: What crazy ass shit are you doing now, Tecumseh? (She hears leaves crunching behind her but sees nothing there) Ash: Hello? (She pulls out her camera and starts taking pictures) Ash: I sense something here… (A huge beast is seen flying past her 20 feet in the air and she snaps a picture of it) Ash: FUCK YES! I’ve gotten my first piece of substantial evidence! Let’s see what that crazy motherfucker was. (She looks through her photos, but sees nothing in the photo she took) Ash: What the fuck?! It was right there! I know I got it! (She kicks a branch next to her) Ash: GODDAMMIT!!!! '(Jake and Jo are walking through the woods) ' Jake: Lucky we get to go explore and they got to clean up that shithole. Jo: I regret coming with them already. They are so much different than I am. Jake: They’re just a little hard around the edges. Jo: You seem like the only other person here with morals. Jake: Oh, I’m not so sure. (They look at each other for a minute and smile) Jake: Wait, what is that? (She walks up to a sign half covered in leaves and cleans it off) Jake: Planter Industries private property. Jo: Oh my, should we leave? Jake: I don’t know, this sign looks ages old. And you heard the officer, only 15 people live in the area. Jo: Probably because it’s all private property. Jake: Well our cottage isn’t private property and we’re still pretty close to it. I think we’re fine. Jo: I’ve heard that name before…Planter. Jake: Whatever, who cares. (He tosses the sign and it lands in a river, going downstream) '(Susanne and Damian are cleaning the house) ' Susanne: Ew there’s mice shit everywhere. Damian: Too bad the Indian’s ritual didn’t cast up the ghost of Mr. Clean. (They hear a very loud and powerful knock on the door) Susanne: Who the fuck would even be out here? (They both slowly inch towards the door and open it to see a family of 5) CJ: Howdy folks. We the Cases. This her my wife, Yazzy. My boy Matt an my girls Lizzy an Nat. Yazzy: We brought meat. (They see a platter of gross meat with flies on it) Susanne: Um…thanks? Nice to meet you. Damian: Do you live around here? CJ: Yes, right on th’other side er dat bush. Damian: Oh…great. Lizzy: I love yer necklace. (Susanne looks at her Charlotte Ruess orange necklace) Susanne: Oh…thanks. I like your…pigtails. (Lizzy smiles and Matt keeps staring at Susanne) Yazzy: We’ll let y’all go, just wantered to interderce our famly. Damian: Thank you for the…meat. (They leave and Susanne and Damian both looks disgusted) Susanne: Who gifts the new neighbors rotting meat? Damian: Where the hell are we? I did not sign up for this! (Susanne opens up the back window and throws the meat out) Susanne: Nasty ass hillbillies! '(Ash is in her darkroom, developing the photos) ' Ash: There has to be something I’m missing from this photo… (She picks up the photo again and then catches a glimpse at the negative) Ash: What the hell… (The negative shows an eye looking straight into the lens of the camera) Ash: What is this? (She looks behind her as a wind blows some of her photos) '(The four scientists are sitting outside with a fire) ' Jo: I think we made a mistake coming out here… Susanne: You’re telling me? I’ve only been here for 5 hours and was already given month old meat. Damian: There’s something weird about this place. I think there’s something to discover. This is going to be my big break guys, I can feel it. Jake: You mean our big break? Damian: Uh…yeah. (Ash walks up to the fire) Ash: I thought I would have trouble finding this place. The fire helped. Jake: Take a seat. (Ash sits next to Jake and Jo looks jealous) Damian: What is wrong with this place, Ash? There’s something off about it. Ash: I already told you. Who knows what the Indians set loose here. I used to think maybe it was just some spirits…but I know now it’s something much more. Susanne: Oh god, don’t freak me out. Ash: You know my mom kept telling me I was wasting my life trying to discover things that don’t want to be discovered. I was starting to wonder if it’s all worth it…but I know now that it is. Damian: My conscience is telling me that this place is a little too sketchy for my taste, but…if I can jump start my career by finding some crazy shit here, it’ll all be worth it. Susanne: Anything to get me away from my husband. Ash: I want to show you guys something. (Ash pulls out the negative) Susanne: Is it paranormal? Ash: Very. Susanne: Then I’m out. I gotta pee. (Susanne starts to go inside) Jake: There’s no indoor plumbing. Susanne: Fuck this place! (She heads deeper into the woods) Ash: I took this today. There was nothing in the regular photo, but I found this in the negative. (She shows them the picture of the eye) Damian: What the fuck… Jo: This is obviously just a person looking into the camera. Damian: Damn, open up your mind a little, Jo. Jo: No, you guys are crazy talking about demons and ghosts. They don’t exist! I’m going to bed. (She walks inside and everyone rolls their eyes at her) '(Susanne is peeing in the woods) ' Susanne: Don’t look around, Sus. Just pee. (Matt is seen behind a tree 10 feet away watching her and violently jerking off) Matt: Pretty! '(Katie is still at the end of the driveway) ' Katie: Worst taxi service ever! (She checks her phone and doesn’t have service) Katie: I can’t believe I’m staying in that nasty house for the night…UGH! (She starts heading back up the driveway and sees Matt jerking off) Katie: Sir, are you having a seizure? Are you alright? (Susanne starts to walk away) Susanne: I did not just hear a voice! I heard nothing! (She runs back to the fire) Katie: Sir, are you alright? Do you have a phone I can use? (She walks up to Matt and sees him let out a sigh) Katie: What the fuck?! (Matt grabs her head) Katie: Let go of me! (He pushes her down) Katie: My skirt! Help! (He laughs and grabs her jaw, yanking it down and snapping it, detaching it entirely from her face) Matt: I good! (Her snapped head is seen being dragged as it bleeds everywhere by Matt. He is holding her by the leg and dragging her home) '(CJ and Yazzy are playing checkers in their home while Lizzy brushes Nat’s hair. Matt bursts through the door) ' Matt: I got another one dad! (CJ stands up and walks over to Katie’s lifeless and blood-soaked body) CJ: Very nice, son! Daddy’s proud a ya! (Katie is dragged again) Category:Blog posts